The principal feature of this educational program [1989-1994] will be the Summer Oncology Fellowship, designed to provide an introduction to basic or clinical research in oncology-related areas for medical or other health science trainees. Fellows [25/year] are selected from applicants from all U.S. medical, dental and other health-related university departments or colleges. Fellows spend 10 or more weeks completing an individual research project, in the laboratory [or other facility] of a faculty member who is on the staff of the Program. Appointments of Fellows are made and proposed research projects reviewed by a faculty committee. Expansion of the existing Fellowship Program is planned with the addition of a lecture-symposium series on laboratory techniques, and a Poster Session for projects of Fellows at the end of the summer session, to supplement written and oral reports on each project. The applicant institution, Childrens Hospital of Los Angeles/USC School of Medicine, is a pediatric medical center which includes all clinical departments with an affiliated basic science faculty. This center admits approximately 190 new pediatric patients with cancer per year, and the staff includes 33 physicians or basic scientists with full-time activity in clinical or research oncology. Twenty-seven basic science research projects are in progress in the division of Pediatric Hematology- Oncology. The faculty and resources at the Norris Cancer Hospital and Research institute, related Medical School and University Departments and other hospitals throughout the Greater Los Angeles Area are employed as mentors in the Fellowship Program. These resources for education in oncology are employed in a series of training and orientation projects. In addition to the Fellowship Program, educational programs in oncology include: (a) evaluation of a medical student program to increase retention of cognitive information about cancer and stimulate constructive attitudes toward cancer and patients with cancer; (b) a program in oncology directed specifically at Family Practice Residents during their regular course of training; (c) special clinics for long- range cancer surveillance, including both cancer survivors and high cancer-risk groups, for the purpose of both patient and professional education; (d) development of new approaches to medical education in the area of pediatric brain tumor management utilizing the analyses of the Childhood Brain Tumor Consortium; and (e) the establishment of a regular schedule of Pediatric Oncology Nursing Symposia.